Tales of Keroro: A New Journey ReMIX
by Flagstealer
Summary: A redone version of the original version of the KG KHII story I had. From the Stars, these invaders take on an adventure that traces back to ancient legend- Keroro and his friends go to the worlds to investigate a letter sent to them. But to the humans, it's more than just fairy tales...it's a legend tracing back to during the ancient Keyblade War. OC, OC pairings OC/Canon pairings


Warning: The following you're about to read contains violence, language, possible awkward moments, hilarious moments, possible spoilers to games and anime, and possible scenes that can either make you say the "What the heck just happened," or "Whoa…"

2004 A.D.

An alien race descends down to a planet in the solar system known as Earth. 1000s of U. filled the sky. The race of aliens is supposed to be heartless and cruel invaders. 100s of people fled from them. Even human's most advanced technology is useless against them. The armies and police of the world soon fell to them. It looked like Earth was about to meet their new rulers…or so they thought.

"Gero?" A silhouette of a round head with some form of flaps on its head looks at the "Audience" with white eyes and black pupils. It appears to be glowing in a green Aura. "What's that supposed to mean, de arimasu?" the figure asked, apparently adressing the Narrator himself.

Er… Let's skip ahead, shall we? Now, it's only been 6 years since the race has landed on Earth… Or as the aliens usually call Earth, "Pekopon."

…But has it really been 11 years?

"Gero?! Are you trying to confuse us?!" The silhouette immediately asked.

Screwing with people's minds is kinda makes them confusing isn't it? Anyways…let's move on!

**Year: 2010 A.D. **

**Time: 1500 hours, 30 minutes, 12 seconds. **

**Date: Unknown at this time.**

We now look at the aliens in their current stronghold…which, in this case, is in a neighborhood within Tokyo, Japan.

A two story house with red roofing seemed to look pretty harmless at this time, on the OUTSIDE… But let's take a look inside the house.

-Far East Suite: ~Pizzicato~- Starts playing as we take a view into the the kitchen of the house. There we see a small green…humanoid frog like creature at the sink. It appears to be humming a peculiarly familiar tune while it is…cleaning the dishes? This frog is a simple green in color with a yellow colored hat with flaps on it; like dog ears you'd see on a bloodhound or another breed. A Second frog enters the room. It appears to be slightly different from the one near the sink, but nevertheless, the same creature. It appears to be lilac in color, with a darkish pink hat with two 'Horns' on it, resembling Cat ears, and its big eyes with purple irises. There is a V shape dip on her hat on the forehead, with a line circular shaped going across her eyes separating the violet skin from the white skin. On this creature's stomach was a heart, but divided in two colors on a vertical line. The right side of it was yellow, with the other side pink. Slightly above the pink V dip of her hat is the same heart symbol. The white skin is also separate from the rest of its body, in an egg shape. When the Lilac frog life form spoke, it sounded like a young woman, but in a hint of sternness in the voice. "Keroro-kun, what are you doing?"

"Gero!" The one known as Keroro croaked. It quickly looked behind it to see the violet amphibian. The green frog life form has a similar appearance to the lilac frog, with a few key differences. This one has the circular line near where its mouth is, and the symbol on the belly of this one is a yellow star, with the star on his forehead an orange color instead of yellow. The eyes are also different. It has white round eyes with black pupils. "Chief Medic Pururu (Pururu Kangochou)?" The odd frog said. It sounded like it was male.

"If it's not too much to ask," The female amphibian began. "Why are you doing the dishes? You could've at least taken the time to plan something for Pekopon's invasion instead of doing chores."

"I know, I know..." Keroro responded while rubbing his head. "But I promised Natsumi-dono that I have this done before she and Fuyuki-dono arrive home from school today. Nesides, I have planned the meeting to be later today, de arimasu."

Pururu gives an annoyed sigh before walking forward. She looked to have a tadpole tail on her behind as she walked forward. She stopped short of the stool the similar shaped alien was using. "Well, if you're done, then how about you get some training in?" The Violet frog suggested. "You never know what you'll come up against, so it never hurts to prepare for anything, Sergeant Keroro (Keroro Gunso)."

"Aw, training?" The 'Gunso' replies in a whining tone. "You know me better than that by now! I prefer to build Gunpla models or even do chores than to do that, de arimasu!" He said forming a bit of a pouting look.

That was a mistake he just made, as he just said that line, the lilac tadpole alien gave an annoyed grunt with an anime nudge appearing on the side of her head before she leapt up the stool her green friend was on, and summons a large medical needle that looked to be bigger as she held it in her arms than her in startling the poor frog life form. 'GERO!' Keroro croaked in surprised when began to sweat. His friend began to speak as she admits, "You are going to train, are you?" She said the line with an expression that looked sly, and in a tone that would at least scare a handful of people. And it definitely got the green alien scared, but a thought hits the green extra-terrestrial and then he gave a relieved sigh.

"W-what am I scared about?" The frog said with a smirk on his face. "Your needles usually have a slight amount of ectasy in it to help stop the pain, de arimasu."

"Not this one." The Lilac frog retorted with a simple cheerful look and smile.

This caused Keroro to give a sweat droplet in response to that. "Okay, okay!" The 'Gunso' said, flailing his arms to stop her. "I'll train! I'll train! Just put the needle away!"

Pururu then made her needle disappear in a light and said with a smile... "Alright then. Let's head down there then!"

From there as the music fades, the lilac alien lead her friend into a hallway and into a hidden ladder. In the ladder leading down, there was a darkened corridor, and a door on the right hand side, with a star matching Keroro's stomach symbol on it. The two enter the door marked with the star, and inside of the room, a mini-fridge bearing the same symbol was a on the other side. The two headed towards a mini-fridge, and the female opened the door to show a peculiar a light- a portal- inside of it.

**Keroro Platoon's Base**

Inside of the portal was a very high tech base, the two proceed through the hallway, passing by several select rooms as they soon headed towards a door marked in strange lettering, which in translation, says 'Training room.' The two enters through it as it shuts behind them.

**Training Room**

Inside of the room, there was a dome like structure with the floor matching the walls; they are rather pink in color with several lines seen. Keroro was the first to speak. "Let's get this show on the road, de arimasu!" Keroro then drew a white stub like object, and after pressing a button on the device, a pink like energy in the shape of a sword shot out of the object and the green alien got into a fighting position.

-The Immediate Threat- (Keroro RPG Battle Theme 1) starts playing the landscape around Keroro and Pururu changed with a rainbow light, turning into a wasteland with a purple sky... and a giant white and grey tower with a red X in the middle, seemingly made up of various hexagonal 'scales', with various root-like protuberances extending from it. From the distance it was possible to see various white creatures which looked similar in appearance to the 2 aliens, spawning in great number from the tower. "Looks like we'll have to go to them if need be." Pururu said.

The Lilac frog like alien reached her hand out, and data started to gather in her hand, forming into a white rod with digital lines. At the top of the rod, there was a metal spear as she flips it into position with the spearhead pointing down to the ground at a Diagonal. The same frog then made a hi-tech device appear on her back, and the device shoots 4 energy-like apparatuses, shaped like wings, out and the lilac amphibian took flight into the sky after jumping. She maneuvered a small distance and looked towards her Comrade. "Keroro-kun, you better hurry up!" She called out.

"I'm coming!" Her green friend answered. He made his way up the strange like protuberances by running and jumping, until he walked into the next zone.

In another area, at the base of the white and grey tower, Keroro arrives at the ground. Some of the white creatures seen from earlier flown down towards the green alien. "Great. I didn't want to fight these Kiruru clones, but…" The 'gunso' said in an annoyed expression but then one of the 'Kiruru' floated close to him, which caused him to attack in alarm, and defeated one, causing it to de-stabilize into data. "Th-thank goodness these are only data copies, de arimasu." Several more Kiruru clones floated down. ('_Okay, Focus; I have to remember what I'm dealing here- while these clones are simple enough on their own, I have to be sure I remember everything I can about combat, de arimasu! Now let's see…_')

**Tutorial Mode, GO!**

An imaginary bubble formed with Keroro thinking with him performing a simple strike, ('_I can obviously strike them normally with my weapon- something simple to do, de arimasuka! But then again I can get to the flashy stuff right away too, de arimasu…_') The 'Gunso' looked ready for another round, although he looked a little nervous. Soon the clones began to attack the green alien, but he made a quick swipe to defeat one, and attacks with a swift wave strike from to defeat a couple standing together. "Gero-gerorì! So, that's the best that you can do? The real Kiruru was really more threatening..." Keroro said, before to slash with his sword another pair of Kiruru clones.

"_Ku kukukuku! Well then, let's make things more challenging then._" A new voice said, sounding like a sinister male.

"G…Gero? Sergeant Major Kururu (Kururu Souchou)?" The Sergeant let out in confusion before noticing the Kirurus looked more intimidating- with their arms changing to blades. "GERO! Ah great, now what am I supposed to do, de arimasuka?!"

"Keroro-kun, you do know how to guard, right?" Pururu asked with a bored look as she was seen battling nearby. "Any attack you block can reduce any damage you receive; It can even defect their attacks if you time your guard perfectly with you getting off unscathed."

The green Keornian seemed to of nodded before noticing one of the Kuruur attack before raising his sword to guard against the attack before noticing another Kiruru trying to attack him before Keroro instinctively raised his sword to deflect it- with the Kiruru giving a startled 'Kiru!' in response. "Okay, so guarding an attack before it strikes reduces the damage, but guarding in an instant to when the attacks strikes deflects the attack; okay de arimasu!"

"Kirukirukirukiru…" The other Kiruru clones soon chanted together to form into a slightly larger Kiruru as it lands on the ground nearby. The larger being soon floats to Keror obefore attacking to swat the Keronian away with the Keronian guarding it- however, the guard wa broken with Keroro giving a startled 'Gero!?' before the Kiruru swats the soldier away.

"Oh, I suppose she left out that stronger enemies or guarding for too long can break the guard. And those things can actually guard your attacks as well." 'Kururu' answered. "But then again, this is common knowledge. Ku ku ku!"

"Gero…_now _he tells me…" Keroro groaned before standing up. "Well, if I can't cut through their guard, I might as well attack them while they're attacking, de arimasu!" The Keronian soon charged forward before he hopped to the left to avoid a swipe in the same direction from its left. Keroro soon striked it before attacking with a swift combo before adding another wave attack as he announced 'Sonic Edge!' before swiping through it. The Kiruru looked ready to strike before Keroro and the being struck at the same time, creating a loud 'TING!' sound whilst causing the two to stagger backwards from their attack before Keroro soon attacks, slashing the monster in half. The monster looked to of digitized before it became 4 Kiruru clones. More of the clones began to float down making the group become a group of 8. The green frog alien had his sword ready to go as he admits, "More of you guys? Well at least they haven't combined yet; better take them out now, de arimasu!"

"Hmph- didn't expect you of all people to think about training." A man's voice- different from the one from earlier- was heard before another soldier soon game out.

"Gero?" The green Keronian let out before noticing a soldier with a preset scowl seen: This one was similar to Keroro's appearance but red in color with a darker red Headgear on its head. The forehead symbol of was a skull. Its' left eye had stitches in it, and wears a belt with a rectangle buckle on it. Its eyes are half circles with black pupils, but slanted to an angle to make it look like it has an angry look. "G…Giroro?"

"You're actually focusing on training for once, aren't you?" The red Keronian replied. "…Or rather, you were dragged into it."

"Mo-ke!" The Sergeant replied in an angry yell. "Blame Pururu-chan! She was the one who dragged me into this, de arimasuka!" The green Keronian soon had a flat pupil look before he noticed the lilac nurse was missing. "…Speaking of which, where did she go?"

"PURIFICATION NEEDLE!"

"Gero?!" Keroro immediately looks up. Pururu then appeared and attacked one of the copies with her needle. When she did, the gauge on the side of her needle glowed with radiating energy and the clone was dissolved from the needle.

"Keroro-kun, are you alright?" The lilac frog said in midair, attacking one of the clones with her weapon, defeating it. "Ah, Giroro-kun! When did you show up?"

"I heard you guys talk in the kitchen and decided to follow." The red Keronian answered with his eyes closed. "Anyways, let's finish this session before we run out of time."

"Oh, yes! You come just in the right moment, Pururu-chan!" Keroro said, while running towards one of the clones and slashing it with a hit of his weapon.

"Hmph." Giroro nodded before he soon summoned a beam saber of his own with a gun. "Between the four of us, this would be easy."

"…Four?" Keroro parroted before he soon heard someone yell 'Touya!' before landing nearby.

"Leader-dono (Taicho-dono), I'm surprised to see you in the Simulation training room. Have you realized the importance of training now, de gozaru?" Another male- again different- asked; this one blue in color, and had a similar appearance to Keroro, except for the hat and the ninja mask. The blue frog wore a white headgear with shrouds. The Symbol on its head was red Ninja Star. It had Blue pupils and its stomach symbol is a larger, yellow version of the symbol on its forehead. It had a brown ninja's blade with the blade drawn as he asked, "Or…I can assume that you were dragged into this, de gozarono?"

The lilac alien lands on the ground beside her green friend and put her weapon in position. "Pretty much the latter, Lance Corporal Dororo (Dororo Heicho)." She answered. "Now we just need Private Second Class Tamama (Tamama Nitouhei) and we're essentially training together."

"Tama! I'm here too, desu!" A new male- sounding younger than all the other males- responded before the others turned to him. The appearance for this one was as follows: Black in color, with a yellow headgear like Keroro's albeit slightly lighter. Its symbol on its forehead and stomach is a shoshinsha mark with green on the left side, and yellow on the right. It has bright shiny violet eyes and a Tadpole tail, and the a 'line' showing where the darker part of the skin separates from the white is where Pururu's is. It gave a cheerful look as he admits, "I just got in here with Corporal Giroro (Giroro Goucho) a few minutes ago, desu! I'm ready to help finish beat this battle, Gunso-san!"

"Alright, let's defeat those Kiruru clones then! Keroro Platoon (Keroro Shotai), and Chief Medic Pururu move out, De arimasu!" Keroro ordered.

"Okay/Roger/okay, desu!" The other Keronians nodded before they soon rushed towards the Kiruru clones.

"Kuuu kukuku!" One of the voice let out from earlier before it shifts view from inside another room with screens before showing another Keronian that's yellow in color, wearing a flapless hat, wearing silver and black earphones, and glasses with a swirl on each lens. The Forehead and stomach symbols are a swirl. It looked to grinning with the line that separating the skin is where the exact place where Keroro's is. "I'll give you guys plenty of targets- you just better work fast before you guys have to pay for another session."

The green frog then charged forward his enemies with high speed, destroying them as he passed among them, using Pile Smash. He then started to use the Sonic Edge again before he held his blade longer before he threw his blade, getting his weapon covered in a sparky aura, destroying another pair of data clones. After a while of battling, the Kiruru clones stopped, and then just floated there before disappearing into data. The environment then also returned to its original state. Pururu's digital lance also disappears into data. "Awww! The training session is finished, desu!" Tamama let out disappointed.

"See? A little training doesn't hurt anyone!" The Lilac frog said with a cheerful look.

"Alright, alright, I got it." The Lilac frog's green friend said with his eyes closed.

"You actually trained with us instead of having an excuse. But then again, if it weren't for Pururu you'd probably be doing something else." The red soldier admitted as he dimissed the weapons.

"What, you guys doubt that I'm a good fighter? You're the one forgetting that I was able to subdue you all while in dragon form* de arimasuka!" Keroro let out.

*Note: Keroro Movie 4 everyone!

"That's only because you didn't have your memories at the time, and when you got them back thanks to Fuyuki, you actually became intimidated of fighting all four of us at once." The red soldier while facing away from his leader.

The Lilac Keronian looked intrigued as she heard the two arguing before she was about to ask but…decided not to. ('_Heh; I guess they get on crazy adventures. One of these days I might have to ask what I missed._') She admitted mentally.

"Hey, Leader." 'Kururu' admitted. "It looks about time for the meeting."

"Gero? It was that long?" Keroro asked.

**Meeting room: Time: 14:00 hours**

In a room full of student desks and even a teacher's desk, Keroro and the others were in the room as Keroro remembered what the topic was before to admit, "Ah that reminds me; that training session helped me to think of something I saw back on the Captain Geroro show!" Giroro gave a bit an annoyed look- indicated by the lack of pupils and annoyed growl. The others either looked annoyed or curious as Keroro continued. "Each of the characters are either directly affiliated or at least mentioned from the characters of the show; that's why I suggest we form a map of what platoons or Keronians we all came into contact with, within our years of invading Pekopon, de arimasuyo!"

"Tama? You're compiling a list of what Keronians we met, desuka?" Tamama asked with a curious look. "Why are we, desu?"

"I attained this idea when I was visited by the leader of a new platoon coming here- and a bit of a friend I knew named Viroro, de arimasu." The green Sergeant answered. He soon rubbed his own head as he admits, "He's a part of a new invasion unit that's coming here within the next few days, and we seemed to get along fairly well, aside from teasing from him, de arimasuka."

"Well you know where the Garuru Platoon stands on this." Pururu answered. "They basically are invading a new planet but we've been known to help you out from time to time; I even personally come here to assist until Atlanta-chan soon appeared a couple of years ago."

"Yeah, and we know about the affiliation of the Niji Platoon is to us, desu!" Tamama nodded.

"…And there's the two kids that showed up at Niji Platoon's base." Kururu let out with his glasses shining. "The runt and his little sister."

"And of course, there's the Botanist who was researching the plants of Pekopon." Dororo nodded. "And granted we have met our own selected few who appeared, such as Captain Jirara (Jirara Taii) or even Nobibi, de gozaru. There's been a few select ones we also ran into as well over the years of our invasion."

"Ah, we can't forget that you two actually had children of your own now, de arimasuka." Keroro let out with a flat pupil look with the Corporal immediately looking away and the Lance Corporal nodding with a cheerful look.

"Even Kururu-sempai has someone looking at him, desu…" Tamama let out with a look. However, he soon looked at Keroro before is pupils looked to of shrunk briefly to dots as he gave a sneaky look and admits mentally ('_At least that woman is out at the moment, so I can at least try to make my move on Gunso-san, desu._')

"Hmmm…" Keroro let out whilst trying to think. "I think that's everyone we know so far, de arimasu!"

"Wait, what about Fu-ki and the others?" The Private Second Class asked, actually noticing it.

Keroro had the pupils around his eyes become dashes as he realized this; "Ah no! I was supposed to finish the dishes for Natsumi-dono! Meeting adjourned, de arimasu!" The Sergeant soon bolted out of the room.

"Argh…that idiot. All our plans were stopped because of Natsumi…" Giroro let out with an angry look.

"You cannot forget Fuyuki-dono's role as well as the roles of the Hinatas in all of this." Dororo nodded. "But we are their friends; Sometimes the invasion plans go awry- due to our own interests or conflicts- to the point we have to undo it to defend Pekopon. Others were caused by other situations we couldn't control; such as the attack of the Shurara Corps and of course, formerly the Kuragari Platoon when they were directed by that individual. And who knows; maybe they could end up helping to aid in the invasion someday, more than likely from unforeseen allies de gozaru."

"Ku ku ku!" Kururu let out before he soon stood up and left the room before any more questions is asked. "They might, but that doesn't mean they're going to be much help. Why bother invading a planet that was already under our control?"

"…?!" The three Keronians looked to each other before looking at Kururu who left. "…What did Kururu-sempai meant when he said that, desuka?"

"To be honest, I have no idea." Giroro let out with a disturbed look. "Maybe he knows something that we don't. He does know our weaknesses after all."

**Meanwhile, at somewhere else…**

In a place of eerie darkness, a single individual was seen walking through the darkness; it looked to be a woman before something looked to of glowed briefly from one of side before she took out the glowing object and looked down to it. It looked to resemble a star made out of stained glass of predominant blue in color with cyan tips with silver frames on it, held together by brown stitches and a cord attached to the top of the 'shell' (with a red, blue, green, yellow and white miniature version of the charm near the end of the cord) and silver token; the token looked to resemble a heart at the top with swirls underneath with a the area underneath a + area but more towards the design of the needles of a compass to the design…if the author can describe it.

"Huh? What's happening to my wayfinder…?" The woman wondered as she sees it shimmering in light. "I haven't seen it shimmer like that for a while."

The individual soon looked up towards the ceiling

**Opening… Brave New World**

"Words that can't be said  
Words that hurt others  
Words that cause conflict  
Even if those words can't be delivered  
The voice from your heart will still arrive to the other person."  
By Saburo.

"A scattered dream that's like a far-off memory.  
A far-off memory that's like a scattered dream.  
I want to line the pieces up-  
yours and mine."  
By "Sora"

If you wish to imagine it, think of it as such: several lines pulsing out in multiple colors as a tune starts to play as the scene soon shifts towards Oku-Tokyo in a rain. The pulses still continue before seeing more pulses- including a yellow star one. There stood a human in the center of an intersection with brown hair damp from the rain, albeit it looked to be spiky as the male looked around with blue eyes. Most of his outfit was black in color with silver parts of it; some black and yellow shoes with zippers on them. He also wore black that looked fairly large baggy pants reaching the shins with some yellow straps around the thigh area and red pockets with a black X design on it. There appears to be, a black belt with the belt on the second notch with blue shirt and red pockets on the shirt. The jacket itself cut just a bit short with it left with silver shoulder pads on it and a hood. The last notable thing worth noting is the boy's silver crown necklace. Another individual; a woman is seen; a blue short haired woman with blue eyes wearing black and blue halter top with two pink intersecting belts over the chest with a silver badge seen on the belt (seen from the object- the 'wayfinder'- before. On the arms were white bell-sleeves and seen wearing tan, fingerless gloves with a small segmented piece of varying shades silver, grey and blue armor on said sleeves. She was wearing black shorts with black stockings (or socks) that reach halfway up the thighs leaving a small area of bare skin seen on the upper thoughts. There was also two strips of blue cloth that drape over either side of the hips alone with a smaller white strip tied around the waist draped in the same manner. The last note was small pointed, armored boots with a sharp 'hook' on the outer side of each. The two were looking up as the lyrics say,

Seijaku no Machi, yuragi na michite  
_A city that has grown ripe, finally quavering now…_

Nearby him was Keroro and the others were watching in the rain with a modified version of a blue sailor's suit with a blue hat, which resembles a beret, has a belt in place of a normal brim, and sports a zipper that spans the length of the hat. It has high-collared jacket is navy blue with sky blue lining and cuffs. There are three pouches, all of which are blue with yellow lining, along the middle of the jacket; the center pouch is secured by a flap, while the other two use silver zippers. The middle pouch is framed by two other silver zippers that span the entire length of the jacket, from the top of the collar to the bottom. He has a short, blue cape with yellow lining that he wears draped over his shoulders, kept in place by a silver strap. He also wears a thick, gold bangle on each of his wrists, and does not wear pants. Another individual was an anthropomorphic dog with black fur and droopy ears, two bucked teeth and three short hairs coming out of the top of his head, just in front of his hat. The hat is orange (save for a blue band in the middle) and the top is an odd shape, resembling a teardrop placed on its side with a small pair of red goggles around the bottom of the hat as well (strangely, the lenses of these goggles seem to be quite a bit smaller than the eyes). It wears a green turtleneck sweater with sleeves that bell out slightly and a blue arrow-shaped strap on each cuff with a sleeveless, black combat vest overtop of it with grey lining and four pockets of the same color. He wears white gloves with a brown band around each wrist, with the pants yellow and secured by a thick, black belt. They have rather large pockets and a pouch on each leg with a silver zipper. The legs of his pants have a peculiar style, with the bottom rims (which are dark orange) being pulled upward in the front by a brown strap, and finally has very large shoes which are brown with steel toes on the outside.

Michishirube sae marude maboroshi_  
Even the street signs are almost illusionary_

The location switches to a whole different location- a coliseum location where massive steps separate them from the top where a stone coliseum where several Keronian Silhouettes were seen but not their symbols; Two of them being a black star with wings (with one of the two being a tadpole with blue eyes the other being an adult with yellow) two of them tadpoles having a white star with wings (one of them being smaller and with yellow eyes, another taller with blue eyes similar to Tamama.) Nearby the two were a pair of tadpole silhouettes with one them wearing something to do with antennae with a ladybug symbol on and the other a red sun (with triangle rays) symbol with their eyes glowing blue a bit.

Motomee temo; kogare temo,_  
I'm seeking for hands; I'm longing for hands,_

Nearby the two was a Keronian with a magician's hat with a large Yellow star present on it with it looking up with blue eyes and an orange star seen (with the jacket held open by cord-like fabric. The next one seen were two Keronians with the USA flag and another with a blue sphere with a yellow 'crown' at the top with long ears at the side.

Tsukamenai tooi Sora wa.  
_For the sky is too far beyond my reach_

Most of the Keronians drew blades- albeit one of them drawing a ring that extended into a blade with one of them using a vine and another with a fist while other had magic glowing. They were seen soon running up the stairs…until one of them tripped- the blue eyed one with the sun symbol.

Subete wo dakitomete someagete yuku  
_And I go to assist, with arms extended, in pushing all of it up._

The view changes to a more forested area as a lion with orange yellow fur with peach colored belly, paws and mouth with a rusty red mane with part of it on the top right of the head with the tail having a tuft of fur the same color as the mane. It had yellow sclera with orange eyes as it ran through the jungle with a small red chinese dragon hopping up into view alongside a woman of Chinese origin running after the two. The woman's black hair is cut short to shoulder length, while wearing a martial arts shirt with green lining kept closed via a green sash, green wristbands and slightly darker grey pants with black knee high socks and black shoes while crossing her arms with black eyes with black eyebrows.

The view shifts to a beast with characteristics from a wild boar, wolf, buffalo, bear and lion, wearing a torn purple cape and dark blue pants clawing a part of the castle with a ferocious look on him.

Sekai wakatsu Sora ni mimi wo sumaseba!  
_A world divided in the sky is calling out to us!_

Another shift in scene shows the location to be on a moonlit hill The only other non-human is an extremely thin and equally tall being, his legs being over twice as long as his torso. He is a skeleton, and so his head lacks hair and sports empty eye sockets and nostrils. His neck is solid (strange for a skeleton), not showing vertebrae segmentation. His skull is similar, showing no distinction between his upper and lower jaws. His mouth is thin and wide, marked by a number of small "seams", similar to a Glascow smile. He is missing several teeth in a number of different places. Unlike his head and neck, the being's hands do show joints. The attire of this one is a macabre black suit with white pinstripes. The top has a single white button, and a white shirt is visible underneath. His black dress shoes are bizarrely small in comparison to the rest of his body. The coat tails of the coat reach to about knee-length, and he wears a large, black bow-tie shaped like a bat with several white veins in its wings and white eyes. He gives an extravagant dance before getting in finishing stance.

Brave New World!  
_A Brave New World!_

Appearing on a three was split 'screen,' one side showed one tan skinned male with brown eyes, had black shaggy hair while wearing a red-violet fez and a thin, purple vest with it hanging open exposing the chest. The pants he wears are white and baggy, held up by an orange sash with a yellow patch on the lower right of the pant leg, and added he had no socks or shoes. The other human is a man mustachioed man who wears dark brown hair in dreadlocks decorated with numorous beads, with the beard similarly styled with two smaller dreads with two very small beads near the tips. He was shown have brown eyes while wearing a pirate hat over a faded red bandana with another small beaded ornament ending in a silver coin. He was shown to wear a loose white shirt underneath a black jacket that exposes the chest with the shift tucked into a tan belt around the waist overtop a tattered white piece of cloth tied around the waist. He carries a scabbard of his cutlass on his hip kept in place by a black strap that goes over the shoulder right shoulder to the left hip with the legs of his black pants tucked into the brown boots. He sports a fingerless glove on his right hand.

The other screen showed last human is has short dark grey hair that's spiked with a slight stubble on the the chin with a large scare over the face and eye, consistently shut as a result, with an amber eye on the open on. He wears a blood red haori with blue lining kept close with a thick black and blue strap with two brown belts wrapped around it. The left arm is tucked into the front of the Haori making it look as though the arm is in a sling, with the black shirt with a peculiar grey collar with the intersecting brown straps high enough to cover the mouth. There is a brown shoulder pad decorated with ran, green, and blue patterns with a beaded ornament that dangles from it with his pants and shows black with the latter with brown straps and triangular metal plating adorning them.

The last space showed a normal adult human male, albeit with light blue skin and covered from head to toe in grey armor, which is covered in complex patterns of blue computer circuitry that glows bright cyan at times. The armor is mostly seamless, the only distinct parts being knee-high boots, small pauldrons, and what appear to be "sleeves" that cover his forearms only, not his upper arms or hands with seemingly random, certain patterns on his waist creating the silhouette of a belt. He also wears a helmet vaguely reminiscent of a hockey helmet, with the circuits representing parts of the human brain.

Maneku Koe ga hibiku…  
_Is what an inviting voice echoes…_

The scene shifts to yet another 'world' to different worlds with a few more Keronian silhouettes; one of them looked to be a town in the middle of reconstruction with one of them being one tadpole with a rainbow Medical cross with two dots located at the top left and bottom right quadrants with the hat a beret with purple flaps on it the symbol on the left side of it, preparing to fire several fire spells. Another one is shown to be looked to taken part in the cave with a sea nearby as another silhouette looked to have an adult Keornian with a lightning bolt as a symbol and before a strange shadow covered it briefly to show a show it with a more demonic appearance with a tail and spines ending at the tail with wings on its back- with the right wing showing strange red eyes glowing that color with the Keronian's eyes glowing yellow as the area starts to turn red. Another Keronian appeared before it looked to be in a sweater, skirt and same hat as Pururu with the hat showing an outline of a dual barred note (or three notes joined together if there's a more proper name) showing a violin with a spell circle forming before unleashing a winter storm attack in a christmas festive location. Another world looked to be quite 'digital' as the next tadpole silhouette is seen with a hardhat (with visor attached) attacking with orbs of energy before landing on the ground wearing clothes before the clothes suddenly broke apart into energy orbs with the Keronian making a gesture to look startled and cover up. The next shift this time is to a more jungle area as a blur was seen in the trees before mysterious Keronian with long hair and an upside blue stair as a symbol leapt out of the trees to spear to a black shadow with yellow before throwing it.

Sekai wakatsu Sora wo furi aogu toki,  
_When you look up at the world divided in the sky, in time,_

The view changes to the inside of a base to where it shows several more silhouettes- one of them showing an adult Keronian with a Upside down triangle with a vertical line through it what seems to be a glaw with eyes glowing yellow before showing to have a high tech sniper shot, with another one having a circle with three rectangles attached to form of 'triangle' looked to have a helm with teeth grinning as it tapped in something.. another one looked to be one with a droplet with orange one the right side while yellow on the left with the tadpole's eyes glowing before firing an energy beam from them until a blue was seen with a red right eye and the left side looking armored (with the arm and leg 'armored') with the left side having claws and a blade coming from the back of the left hand before slashing and the view showing location being destroyed in an explosion.

Brave New World  
_A Brave New World_

DORAMA wa makuakeru!  
_Drama's curtain will soon open!_

The location changes again after more 'pulsing lines' as it shows a ruins with several glittering treasure and a large crystal hanged in chains. What's seen sleeping inside of the crystal looked to be a silhouette of a human with an illusion Keronian with a yin-yang symbol wearing a cloth resembling a turban.

Kousasuru Shin sekai Hikare au,  
_As the new world begins to cross over the unforeseen line,_

The scene shows several images of several silhouettes; some are males humans carrying weapons while other has looked happy- like younger individuals like someone with a cowlike and someone with a beanie. Others include females including one wearing a ninja outfit- well at least two with one wearing a more high tech suit. There stood a couple of anthropomorphic creatures- such as mouses, hedgehogs and even another human with a weasel resting on the shoulder and even a few Keronians- including one wearing a coat, one carrying large sword, and even a shorter one.

Hikari mo, Yami mo…

_The sides of light and darkness…_

The view changes to another Keronian silhouette resting inside of a crystal; a Keronian curled up in a fetal position and holding a doll close with the cap is like most Keronians- the flaps are like that of the ends of a bird's wings as the crystal shines briefly as it pans back to show it on a stone pillar and a flower garden before it before a petal covers the 'screen'.

Yagete tokete hitotsu ni naru…  
_The meeting between these two will fuse into complete balance…_

After more pulsing lines… Several swords guns and even a baseball was seen as several individuals were shown with weapons with one or two without a proper 'weapon'- one of them was a small glittery being resembling a girl with blond hair tied in a bun by a blue ribbon, pale skin, black byebrows, blue eyes and winds. It wears a green strapless dress, and green slippers with a white puffball on the front. Appearing near said fairy was a boy showing up wearing mostly green (a light green short-sleeved tunic and green tights) with red hair and a feather on the green hat and tan pointed shoes as well as a thin brown strap around the waist which holds a dagger as they fly off.

Another one was a female with silver hair wearing a purple and white outfit with

Another individual was looked to a small anthropomorphic chicken- almost the size of the Keronian but a wee bit shorter, with orange legs (with the claws cleaned short and tidy) wearing brown khaki shorts with white tail feathers sticking out, a light green shirt with white and green lines. The head is seen with also several feathers sticking up like hair with the red crest of a chicken seen. He also had beady black eyes with green glasses as the individual winds up with a pitch with a baseball.

The view shifts to a large, sky blue being with black hair tied in a topknot sucured by a small gold ring, with a small pointed nose and curved pointed ears. He has a single gold earring on the right earlobe with a black beard that ends in a curl with his hands having only four fingers on each hand and even seen with a ghostly tail that's darker blue than the rest of the body. He is shown to be wearing a pair of golden bands before the individual gives a wild smile before using magic- a 'poof' of pink smoke to change his appearance- at least to add clothes as he is now seen wearing a sultan's hate with a red jewel and yellow feather, a red vest with black borders near the openings held close by crossing black bands held on the vest with the bands now red with white borders and a black sash near the base of the tail. The smoke y tail is now elongated to a weapon; one with a dark red handle surrounded by a guard with two, light-blue teardrop-shaped cloud wisps pointed upward ending in a light purple gradient and connects to two circular gold cloud wisps. At the bottom base of the handle, there is another cloud wisp that seems to flow when the weapon moves. The shaft of the weapon begins white at the base and ends in a flat gold cylinder at the top. A replica of ancient lamp you see in Arabian legends of a certain lamp sits atop the shaft and the spout of the lamp serves as the "teeth" of weapon resembling a skeleton key vaguely. The flowing cloud wisp at the bottom connects to the being's smoky tail as the individual changes with some of the clothes changing blue, yellow and then white.

Tooi kono Sora ga Sekai wo wakachi  
_The sky is separated far from the world we knew_

Another individual was seen mostly garbed in orange-red and black with the eyes covered in a white to see through is giving a cocky look (with the said mask having the orange-red on the side and black in the eye region with the main upper body mostly orange with the black area main seen on the sides, shoulders with holsters for carrying swords, hammers, and sais seen with some pockets seen on the side belt and right thigh. The man had a belt with a symbol- what's seen on the mask- and had a pair of pistols drawn towards the 'screen'.

However the man got 'stomped' by a creature with blue fur with dark patches on the back on his head and on the back with a domed now resting on the center of the face between the large tear-shaped eyes. It looked to be smiling with sharp teeth inside the mouth with a long pink tongue, clawed hands and stubby legs that have shorter claws themselves with a short tail juts out from the rear. The being sprouts an extra pair of arms, spikes on the back and antennae as it licks the 'screen' with green slobber.

However they were overlapped by two identical weapons; a classic skeleton key approximately 3.5' long, with a long silver Keychain extending from the hilt, and a Hidden Mickey token on the end of the Keychain. The blade and teeth of the weapon are silver, the rainguard blue, and the guard a bright gold. The teeth of the weapon form the outline of a crown which matches the crown charm Sora wears. They were wielded by two people with black coats- one of them was a male that resembled Sora with bright blue eyes and spiky golden blond hair with the spikes on the right side of his head as if windswept with the back more smoother and flaky. The other is a female who also has blue eyes with black hair with bangs framing the face with some facing the left (with facing her) with the female shorter than the male.

There were two males standing as illusions behind the two standing back to back; the two wearing an similar black cloak with some obvious differences; the one on the left near the spiky haired boy also had spiky hair- a lot more spiky with thick shoulder length, bright red hair styled into slicked back spikes. The male also had sidow's peak small eyebrows emerald eyes and a purple reverse-teardrop shaped marking under each eye with the coat sleeves close up tightly around the arms.

The other male standing near the girl had a blindfold covering the eyes with silver hair that's shoulder length, reach a bit beyond it while moving the blindfold to show a green-blue eye before it goes back to the usual 'pulsing lines'.

Soshite umareru Shin Sekai!  
_And thus forth, a brand new world is born to everyone! _

Back to the first location, Several buildings were looked to be shot or destroyed by strikes as the black garbed brunette wielded an identical weapon to the ones earlier who wield the same weapon (with the silver weapon with gold guard) with the blue haired woman twirling her own version of the weapon; a thin and predominantly dull, metallic blue color with a teardrop-shaped gap in the base and near the tip of the blade's shaft. The head of the weapon is roughly diamond-shaped, though the left corner of the diamond is absent and there is another, small, white diamond on the inner edge of the right corner. The teeth are formed by four blue spikes lining the outer edge of the weapon's head. The handle is smooth and black with the guard is angular, predominantly white, and does not fully connect to the weapon. The Keychain links and its token are all made up of water droplets. Most of the Keronians who were with them with the dog and duck summoning a staff and shield looked up to the building where several black cloaked individuals were seen.

Sekai wakatsu Sora wo furi aogu toki,  
_When you look up at the world divided in the sky, in time,_

But then the group suddenly noticed a shadow manifested before the brunette clashed blades with the shadow, which held the same skeleton key structure, but teeth and head are black with a red outline and possesses a round, cog-like shape with the handle red and the guard has the same coloration and cog-like shape as the teeth. The shaft is predominantly colored in shades of grey and sports a copper-colored gear in the center, with two intersecting, black chains wrapped around it with two more chains wrapped around the base of the shaft in a similar fashion. It also has eyes of darkness; one located in the head of the blade and one embedded in the hilt. Its Keychain is comprised of three small, copper gears and ends in a charm resembling two halves of a gear arranged in an S-shape. However the shadow had the upper hand in skill as the two battled.

Brave New World!  
_A Brave New World!_

The two looked to locked in combat until the shadowy opponent unleashed a dark blast the boy tried to defend against, but ended up getting blasted back with the woman and Keronians (even 'Kururu') noticing and giving expression as if calling out.

DORAMA wa makuakeru!  
_Drama's curtain will soon open!_

After the usual pulsing effects, the black clad brunette was on the ground with the pulsing circles around where his chest was as the scene shiftsthe the Keronians getting blasted back by attacks with blue one having the mask slightly damaged a bit with the pupils flattened with the pulsing lines matching his symbol around his chest.

Dakara, ima wa mayoi harai, ma wa furi karawzuni…  
_So the false illusions have now come through in the end… the lost pretensions are coming true. _

Kururu's glasses were cracked as he was near the ground with the 'symbol pulse' around his chest as well as with Tamama face down and Giroro in a puddle from the rain and Pururu knocked down by the attack exhausted a bit. Keroro was knocked out near the blue haired woman who looked worried before orange and green lights- showing two silhouettes of males were seen with the blue haired woman noticing and turning back; with her eyes shining before nodding and glowing blue as she erupted in light.

Arukidasou tsuzuku Sora e…  
_So you must move on now… and continue towards the sky…_

Tamama was seen glowing with a blue aura as he soon moved his left arm and clenched his fist, with Giroro raising with an orange aura while his eyes turn grey-blue with guns drawn.

Ude ni Chikara, Mune ni Inori,  
_The power in your arm, the Prayers in your chest_

Pururu soon rose up with a lance drawn with her aura shining green with Kururu glowing with an orange aura with the eyes and even glasses glowing, with Dororo glowing blue as well with his eyes normal before it was seen Sora shining with all three colors as he rose his head up.

Kaze ni Kokoro, chirasanai de!  
_The wind within your heart, none of it will disperse!_

The male brunette stuck the weapon in the ground to help rise up with Keroro rising up glowing with a green aura on his own strength with the yellow star on his belly glowing; with the others near him with the dog and duck ready to go as well (with those two glowing orange blue and green as well). The green Keronian soon removed the star while pointing the star towards the black cloaked group and the black shadow with the sinister weapon.

Asu no Yume to Negai daitta-  
_The Dream and wishes of tomorrow we expressed-_

The male brunette gave a determined look before pointing the weapon before halos formed with the the others giving yells, many symbols seen from the earlier seen forming the circle before the halo went into the blade before it fired a beam of light. The star also fired a yellow beam in simultaneous fashion before the two lights fired forming into a helix shot towards the sinister group before it hits the ground and erupts in a beautiful show of blue and yellow

Shin Sekai wo tomo ni kakeyou!  
_Let everyone run together, bound for the New World!_

The male brunette took a stance with the weapon in hand with the collection of the Keronians appearing behind them (with the Keroro Platoon and Pururu the only one not in silhouettes) with the blue haired woman standing near them as well as the dog and duck as the 'screen' fades to black.

**?**

The author soon appears as he admits, "What? A friend of mine suggested using the song as the opening for the story, Plus it's possible for something like this to happen. Now I know what you all must be wondering; what spurred this whole crossover to occur? Well it's a long boring story but I am seen as a fan to both this series and the Kingdom Hearts series. But I also have been seen as a chance to crossover some choice ones too; the story will function similarly to something of a Tales game while incorporating some of the KH elements in the story as well."

The author pulls up a blackboard before to say, "So you might see some similarities like Artes or Commands appear to be thrown around a bit. There's also some Meta stuff in it- ecause hey, what are they supposed to do on their time off, right? Train their butts and tails off? Not likely. Besides, there are changes to the original story already if you can't tell; with the inclusion of a pink Keronian to join a character's team and stuff like that. Anyways… enjoy the story!"

**Tales of Keroro: A New Journey**

Prologue: A Message from the Starry skies ReMIX

**Household's interior**

"**Hey, Bokegaeru (Stupid frog); you haven't exactly finished the dishes yet!**"

"**Ah, sorry! I was actually finished with something and was going to return to that, de arimasu!**"

Things already started to look fishy as a new human is seen in the room, looking at the green frog with a stern look. It appears to be a female in her early adolescence (well 14) with pink hair tied into pigtails. The female in question looked to be wearing a school uniform- a white shirt with a green jacket held closed by buttons and a ribbon tied around the collar of the shirt and draped down. The girl is also seen in a grey skirt as well as she looked down to the Keronian with orange eyes and admits, "Well… I can forgive you since it was a little harmless mistake…and you looked like you were working on them."

"Ah, actually I pulled him away for a good reason." Pururu said as she was nearby as –A young Man's Selfish daily life- plays. "I actually wanted him to train for a little bit to be quite frank. "It was mostly for training to maintain some fighting form in case an enemy decides to attack us at any time. But, I was kinda surprised that you managed to get a concussion a couple weeks ago, Keroro-kun."

"Ah, I tend not to worry about it, de arimasuka." Keroro let out with a lax expression. "I probably just tripped and whacked my head on something afterwards.

"But you were muttering strange things in your sleep while you were recovering," The same human commented as she crossed her arms. "Something about a friend of yours and a sword that looks like a key. I don't want to ask what that is about, but you seemed to be muttering something about it."

"Gero? I-I was?" Keroro let out in confusion.

"Yeah, you were now that I think about it." Pururu said while trying to think before noticing another male come in. "Ah, Fuyuki! Hello there!"

A boy wearing a similar uniform- mainly made for boys with a red tie and pants- is seen entering the room. The boy looked have black hair with a bit of hair sticking up as he admits, "Ah, Hello Pururu! Are you here today then?"

"Well yes for now. But now that you mentioned it, didn't you say that Keroro-kun suffered from a concussion from two weeks ago; so maybe now I should at least take a look at it." Pururu let out. "Likely, in case it had an effects on his cranial region and other skills."

"Gero? An examination?" Keroro let out in confusion.

"You know, you had us worried over two weeks ago too." The lilac Keronian said with a stern look…before she remembered something. "Ah, that reminds me! I got word that Nazozo came out of his Coma just yesterday."

The two humans look surprised as they admitted, "He did?!" The green Keronian looked surprised as well when he admitted to a quick 'Gero?'

"Mhm hm!" The Chief medic nodded. "He was attacked by someone but unfortunately there was no record on whom or what attacked him. Nazozo-san hasn't exactly made any comment or indication on who attacked him yet."

"Well, I'm sure he'd want to keep it to himself." Keroro commented with a quick shrug. "He's been known to keep things to himself anyways. If it's important, he'd let us know." He soon noticed something as he admits, "Oooh, that's right! Speaking of important, tomorrow's his birthday, de arimasuyo! November 19th!"

"Really now?" Pururu let out intrigued. "Oh I see where you're getting at; you want to give Nazozo-san something as a present as well as 'welcome back' present, huh?" The green Keronian gave an agreeing 'Gerori!' in response in a happy tone.

"That's actually pretty considerate of you, considering your dubious ways, stupid frog." Natsumi commented, intrigued herself.

"Nee-san, that might be true, but Gunso is actually acting pretty nice; besides, I think he was just as concerned as everyone here when we heard about Nazozo falling into a coma in the first place." Fuyuki commented. "He might have been the last one to know but I think even he was concerned."

"That's why I want to head out and get a present for him!" Keroro let out. "And that's I should probably leave after I finished the dishes, de arimasuyo!" He soon returned to the sink.

The two humans gave a '…' above their heads before Natsumi faces Pururu and muttered to her, "Maybe that concussion really did do something to him after all; he seemed a bit nicer than he was before."

"Okay, I'll examine him later." Pururu nodded with a small giggle as the theme ends.

**Meanwhile outside…**

Two figures in black coats were looking into a glass sliding door as one of them muttered, in a girl's voice, "Nazozo's birthday is tomorrow?"

The two figures were wearing a black cloak covering their bodies- they looked to be as small as the Keronians with their hoods made to fit the size of a Keronian's head. One of them looked to shorter compared to the other one as the taller one spoke- with a male's voice, "Heh. You learn something every day, don't you?"

"And just what do you two think you're doing?" Giroro said with arms poked at the back with the two with his gun, only to occur a reaction from within the hoods of the two- a white circle with black outlines as they gave startled yelps, with the two holding their arms up out of surrender. –The Gunner's Passion- (Giroro's theme) plays as he admits, "I don't want to know what your business in being here but it better not be one of your tricks again."

"S-sorry!" The female let out before the Corporal retracted the guns before the two faced the red male. "But how did you know it was us?"

"You two are not usually seen separate, aren't you?" The red male commented before noticing the two removing their hoods 'off-screen' away from the sliding glass door as he admits, "It didn't take much for me to figure it out considering I heard you talk before. By the way, I noticed that you're wearing a different hat."

Only the bottom half of the face of the girl is seen first- it looked to have a face similar to Tamama or Pururu with the 'arching line' separating the white area from…a snowy white side? However, a blue shroud similar to the one Dororo wears is seen as the individual looks to the left and up a bit as the individual spoke with the girl's voice- scared a bit. "It-It's a new one our guardians gave me!" The female admitted before she soon faced the male and said with a bit complaining. "And I told you we should've used the arm gestures! At least we wouldn't have to whisper and be heard be Giroro!"

The taller one looked a bit shorter than Giroro with the same marking as the white one, but with black skin on the outside with red flaps responded in the young male's voice but more annoyed, "Hey, not my fault on that one! Besides, we should've used the bug to spy on them!"

"If you two are done." The Corporal said with his eyes closed before the two faced him before noticing something else.

"Hey, are those potatoes you're cooking there?" The female asked while pointing to the campfire and tend with the same eyes as Giroro seen on the side of a tent.

"…I'll let you each have one each but otherwise, leave." The Corporal admitted with a stern look. "And I advise in wearing those jackets; people- including the aliens- will think you're suspicious."

"We know- besides, we're supposed to tell you to tell Keroro that _you guys are supposed to be invading __**Pekopon!**_" The male complained.

The red Keronian gave a blanked-eye angry look with teeth showing before he soon handed the two cooked potatoes on a stick and raised one of his guns before he fired shots away from the two with the two yelped and fleeing. "WE KNOW THAT!" He barked out after the two left as the theme ends. He soon sighed before looking to the fire and tended to it as he admitted, "As if we don't already know about that…"

"Giroro-dono, you do realize that you shouldn't be firing at those two." A voice commented with the red Keronian glancing up towards the fence to see Dororo on it before leaping off it. "Even if you weren't aiming for them and were used as a method to scare them off. You do recall of their condition, do you not de gozaruno?"

"Hmph. I know about them, but they have a tendency to be a bunch of pranksters with them- the older brother especially." The Corporal answered commented. "He's not taking his job seriously at all."

"I'm sure Omnini can handle his job. After all, his sister is working together with them- those two managed to conquer invasion before on their own. And they can manage on their own. They just need a right nudge in the direction they wanted to go." The blue Keronian answered. "But the better question is where they wanted to go from there, de gozaru."

"Hmph. I suppose so." Giroro answered. "By the way, where they running to anyways?"

"I saw them heading towards the direction of the Nishizawa Mansion after retrieving their saucers. They seem intent on visiting Tamama-dono next, de gozaru." The ninja commented.

**Nishizawa Mansion Grounds: (Time 1615 Hours (4:15 Pm))**

-Graceful Moments- plays as two miniature saucers- one with black and red designs, the other pure white in color- both designed to be ride one top of it judging from the two control sticks made to flied by a small creature like a Keronian as they landed nearby. The two hopped off their saucers before engaging rainbow barrier to cover them before they are covered in a rainbow aura which to the normal human eye makes them invisible. "Are you sure that we should leave them here for the time being?" The younger sister asked with the hood back up, now showing yellow eyes looking identical to Tamama's in shape and appearance (the shine spots) before facing the cloaked male.

"Hey, they'll be fine. Besides, they have the **Anti-barrier** to prevent them being seen from anyone besides other aliens and those who we allow to see." The male answered with blue eyes- again looking identical to Tamama's appearance and size wise."

Nearby an individual with is seen with black hat with pink spots with antennae is seen as a female's voice soon commented in a girl's voice, "Who was that?"

**Meanwhile… Inside of the home…**

The two individuals soon ran out inside of the mansion through the huge two white doors as as the interior is seen with violet tile floors with white stairs and steps before they soon noticed Tamama walking by and the two called out, 'Tamama!' The private second class gave an intrigued 'Huh?' before noticing the two removing their hoods down. "Ah, it's you two again!"

"Sorry about that, but we're sort of here to remind of what your job was- but mostly saying hi, that's all." The male commented.

"Huh? You mean my job as an Invader, desu?" Tamama let out.

"Uh… Yes?" The female of the cloaked to said, albeit, shy. "Th-that's all."

"Uh… Okay, desuka." The private commented before the two bolted out the way they came in. "…Okay, for them, that was weird…"

"Um, what was weird?" another female's voice asked Tamama turned to the voice with his head.

"Ah, you!" The private second class let out with a startled surprised look.

**Later…in another room…**

"Wait, so you're going to be working on a big mission tomorrow, desuka?" Tamama asked.

"Y-yes." The female voice nodded. However, instead of a hat, there's only caramel brown hair seen as she adds, "Yes. You see, my Superior officer wanted me to go to a prepare to go a new place tomorrow and help document any new flowers there- he said that it's a new change of 'location.'"

"But how long would it take though?" The male asked.

"It might take a week, it could…take a month at most." The girl said, sounding a bit down. "But listen, I'll try to finish as soon as possible, okay?"

"You don't sound so good though, Tentoto-san." The deep navy blue Keronian commented. "Are you going to be alright though?"

"Y-Yeah of course I am!" 'Tentoto' answered with a nervous tone. She looked to clasping rosy pink hands together as if nervous as she admits, "I'm just…I…"

The two from earlier had their hoods up again as they watched inside before Tamama admitted, "Are you nervous?"

"…Yeah, I am; I'm…nervous." The female answered as she fidgeted her fingers a bit. She looked to an eye similar Pururu's- only blue. Her eye looked to be moving around the room a bit before it looked to the left as she said "Just do your best in your invasion, okay? I'll see you soon."

"Hey, why are you so nervous, Tentoto-san? You're not usually nervous about something like this! Besides, I'm sure you're gonna do fine, desu!" Tamama let out with a cheerful look.

The eye looked at Tamama before she gave a happy look. "You're right- I'm not usually nervous about this. I guess I just wanted to talk to you before I head out. I'm kind of glad that I did- I feel better about it." The male tadpole in the faint reflection of the eye gave a happy look of his own before to say, 'Good to know, desu!' before looking down to the right with her eye before noticing something from the corner of her eye. She blinked before looking again, only for nothing there to be seen. "Er, by the way… I saw two people in hoods earlier."

"Oh, those two? They're from the army too; Just a friend of mine and his younger sister." The tadpole admitted. "They were just reminding me of the invasion while saying hi and all that, desu."

"Huh- didn't know that." The female answered. "Alright- I better head out; be careful, okay?" The female soon rose before putting on the hat before walking out.

Tamama waved the Keronian off before silently asking himself… ('_Why is she always around me, desuka? We know I can be mean but…she seems kind of shy around me…_') He soon looked curious before he shrugged as the theme ends.

**Several hours later… Outside of the Household (Time: 2030 hours or 8:30 PM if you're not into military time.) **

Outside of the house, on the rooftop of the house… The green sergeant is seen looking towards the stars. He sat up, and then started to look towards the city. "Gero… Man… Pekopon's invasion is really bothersome. I really should've put more thought about which planet to invade next time." He told himself a little bit. "It felt over 6 years had passed since I started to invade it- like…10, maybe 11 years that it did*! But…I did manage to make a few good Pekoponian friends here though, de arimasu!"

*note: The manga actually started 1999, or at least the story in the manga did.

The green frog alien continued to look towards the city before it gave a yawn and lay back down. On the ground, Pururu looked up to the top of the house and went inside of the house. After a while, she arrived out on the rooftop to see her green friend asleep. She gave a bit of a huff. "Geez- already asleep… But…he seemed so peaceful though." But little does she know, something weird with Keroro is occurring.

**In an unknown location…**

A room has completely white furniture, with a young girl on the left side of the table. The female was wearing a simple white dress with white sandals, and blond hair. She seemed to be sketching something on a sketch book. After a while of sketching something with her Crayons, she used her hand to dust off the paper. She looked to the sketch with a smile, but then a worried look. "I hope you are ready… I may not know how you are connected to him, but I'm sure you're one of the most important people connected to him... or, better, what remains of him." The girl said. "I just hope you and your friends are ready to help him with your connection..."

The young female set down the sketch. It was a crayon drawing of a male wearing red pantsuit with a white and black jacket and blue lining in the hood wearing white gloves. Another beside both sides of the boy was two males. The one on the left was a male wearing a black cloak with blue eyes and golden blond hair with spikes on the right side of his hair as if it were windswept, with the other on the right wearing a black and white jacket, a vest with a single button underneath the jacket, and a shirt with a long black collar underneath the vest with balloon like caprice pants. This male's face shares the exactly the same look as the boy wearing the cloak, and he had armor showing on shoulder and stomach region, underneath the vest. The girl then picked up a new piece of paper, and continued to draw. After a while, she set down a new drawing, only this time, with a picture of Keroro and Pururu standing together in the center between the boy on the right and the boy on the left from the previous drawing.

**Back on Earth...**

The Sergeant was seen waking up and sitting up from his place on the roof. He looks towards the city, and gave a big yawn again before lying back down. But when he laid back down on his back, the lilac frog looked over him him, and the green Keronian snapped up yelling "GERO!" in surprise. He turned himself around to his giggling lilac friend. "Give me a break, Pururu-chan!"

"Keroro-kun, what are you doing out here, by yourself?" The Chief Medic said. "You know, you could've brought something with you to keep you warm."

"It's supposed to be nice out tonight!" Keroro replied. "Besides, I was thinking about-"

"Gunpla?" The Lilac nurse said, cutting him off.

"Huh?" Keroro said, being slightly caught off guard, and then quickly said "No! I was talking about Pekopon's Invasion, de arimasu!"

The female frog sat down beside her friend and said with an annoyed expression "Since when did you start thinking about the invasion of Pekopon, Sergeant Keroro?"

-Destiny's Union- starts playing in the background as the 'Gunso' the explained, starting off with "Well… I was just thinking about how everyone on Keron is counting on me to invade Pekopon. Ever since the Platoon and I landed here more than 6 years ago, we tried our best to think of ways to try and invade it. Everyone on Keron is counting on us… but I think all we are doing is protecting Pekopon from other invaders, including our own mistakes other than just invading it ourselves, de arimasu…"

"What gave you that clue, Keroro-kun?" Pururu questioned.

"That training battle with Kiruru reminded me from that battle with it a few years back..." The sergeant answered. "The first one that was sealed here, on Pekopon, de arimasu. Then there was the other two- including that the third in which you and the rest of Garuru's platoon picked up after it was over."

The Lilac alien gave a questioning grunt before getting it and saying "So you fought with Kiruru yourself then? Actually My platoon was involved in a fight against Kiruru ourselves- it was one of the missions I took on after joining the Garuru Platoon*. Although, I'm kind of surprised that you managed to get through this."

*Note: There was a manga chapter that happened as a soft introduction to the first Keroro movie- Manga #13.

Keroro quickly gave a flinch, then starts to sweat while nervously laugh. "So that's what happened… Maybe it was a good thing we defeated Kiruru, de arimasunei! It would ruin our invasion for sure!" The sergeant replying to his friend.

"Of...course." Pururu replied in an intrigued expression, but in a tone that she didn't believe what the male Keronian was saying

Keroro then noticed something that caught his eye and said... "Hey look! A shooting star!" Keroro points towards the sky, towards a peculiar shooting star.

Pururu gave an angry annoyed expression and begins to talk. "Keroro-kun, are you sure you're not using a shooting as an excuse to..." When she turns her head to see the 'Star' Keroro was talking about, she looked surprised. There _was_ a shooting star...and it was heading towards them!

"Gero!? It-it's heading right for us!" That sergeant yells and before the two could move, they both were stuck by the star and they both hit the ground in the backyard of the house with the music stopping with a scratch. When the smoke cleared, both aliens' heads looked somewhat burnt and both of them grew afros.

"What hit us?" The Lilac (now covered in black soot) Alien asked, snapping out of her daze.

"Hey, what happened?!" Giroro let out as he came out of the tent before noticing the impact of the two was a little ways away from him but with something in their possession. "You two looked like you were hit by a meteor or something." The Corporal remarked, looking at the two.

"That's because we were hit by something, Giroro!" Keroro said in angry tone in a fit, with steam coming out of his imaginary ears.

"Hmph. Anyway, is that what hit you?" Giroro asks, pointing at the object near the two.

Pururu shook off the soot and pulled the violet Afro off her head to show her hat underneath. Afterwards, she looked at the direction the red Keronian pointed out before looking to the object that struck her and Keroro, finding…"A Bottle?" The Lilac frog alien said in confusion.

The Female amphibian then stood up and went towards to pick it up. It was a clear bottle, with a piece of paper in it. A symbol was on the paper: It looked to be a mouse's head. "What is it?" The red frog asks, looking at the bottle in his friend's hands.

"A message in a bottle…" The Lilac female answered. "No one uses this method anymore."

Keroro then manages to stand up, shake the soot from off of him, and pull the black afro off of his head. "What's the message say?" The Green alien asked.

"Gunso!" Everyone outside in the backyard heard the voice and looked towards a sliding glass door with Fuyuki stepping outside of the house. He was now wearing a blue sweater with white arms and center pocket. He also wore blue pants as well, but in a darker shade. This boy looked to be quite worried, as if he heard the two fall off the roof. "Are you okay!?" He quickly asked.

"Fuyuki-dono! We're fine, but a bottle from outer space hit us!" The 'Gunso' answered.

Meanwhile, the red amphibian closed his eyes and said in an annoyed tone, "That's just stating the obvious, you idiot."

Keroro then looks at Giroro and said with an angry expression, "What else am I going to say, de arimasu!?"

Fuyuki gave a surprised gasp and then said in an surprised expression, "A Bottle from outer space!?"

"Yep! It also has a message in it. Here." Pururu said as she hands the human boy the bottle.

"Are you sure this bottle came from space? It looks a lot like one of the glass bottles you see in stores…" The male commented, looking curiously at the bottle as he checks it over.

"Yep. It was actually a very ancient way of communication before other ways like E-mail or a universal postal service came into existence vis being invented. It took a very long time, but sometimes the messages are worth it, de arimasu." Keroro replied with a cheerful look.

"Amazing!" Fuyuki says in a happy expression. "So even aliens used this as an old method of communications."

"Hey, Stupid frog!" Keroro immediately flinched upon hearing the voice as Natsumi comes outside and looks somewhat mad. She was wearing a pink sweater with a whitish beige sweater jacket and a skirt- meaning she also changed outfits. "What's going on out there? You better not of done anything again!" The female yelled, looking at the green 'stupid frog'.

"F-Forgive me Natsumi-dono!" The sergeant replied, with a mixed reaction of worry and surprise. "I was just outside thinking about something when this bottle hit me and knocked me and Pururu-chan off the roof, de arimasu!"

The female known as Natsumi doesn't looked at all impressed. "Likely stor-" Then she noticed something that catches her eye in her brother's possession: the message in the bottle. She then gave an annoyed look at sergeant.

"Gero?" the green alien said, with a face now filled with worry.

"I see… Trying to trick me with a letter in the bottle, huh?" Natsumi said, looking at the sergeant with an angry expression, but with a slight smile. This causes the green alien to start sweating bullets of water.

"Keroro-kun is telling the truth, Natsumi!" Pururu said, trying to defend her green friend.

The Female human gave a confused expression and grunt and says "H-He is?"

"Yes, De arimasu!" Keroro said, taking the opportunity to try to defend himself.

Natsumi crosses her arms, but then gives a bit of lightening up on her angry expression. "Hmm… Alright, I'll believe your story." She finally said, crossing her arm. Yet she gave him a distrusting glare before to mentally add ('_For now_.')

**Hinata Household**

The scene now shifts to inside of the house. The three aliens are now sitting down on a Sofa, with Natsumi looking towards the boy, who was holding the bottle. The boy opens the bottle, and manages to extract the piece of paper bearing the mouse head mark. He unrolls it and begins to read out loud. "To the members of the Keroro Platoon and of the Garuru Platoon is there any present. I write this message to you in hopes of inquiring your help. My name is Mickey of Disney Town, a world in a distant reaches of the Solar System. I am king of that world and a chosen wielder of the…Keyblade?"

All three aliens gave shocked expressions and gasps as they yell out, "The Keyblade!?"

Natsumi noticed their reactions and then said, "Alright, I have to ask… What's a Keyblade?"

Keroro was sweating bullets again, with Giroro looking towards the outside sweating slightly, and Pururu seemed to be twindling her fingers, trying to think of something to say. "Um…Confidential information, right guys?" The sergeant says, turning his heads to his companions.

"Er… yeah!" The Lilac Amphibian said, still looking a little nervous. Giroro could only nod while he was sweating. Fuyuki nods and continues reading the letter.

"I am asking for your help in this because I learned from a reliable resource of mine that you met wielders of the Keyblade before, 11 years ago- or…if there anyone else reading this letter, 110 years or 2750 Keronian years ago. I must apologize now just in case- my calculations is a bit incorrect; but I was told that you all- excluding the Garuru Platoon- are invading this planet for the last 6 Earth years or the last 150 Keronian years." Fuyuki looked surprised before glancing to Keroro who rubbed his head at this before he continued. "But we're in dire need of you help: I wanted to ask you guys to enter the worlds. I received word that something is coming on the horizon- something a lot bigger than my friends alone can handle. I just hope you guys can make it into helping some of my friends out with a mission. I am asking you this not as a request but as an immediate SOS; you must accept this for the fate of our worlds, including Earth and other planets, might be endangered..."

Natsumi looked intrigued before to say, "110 years ago? I know you guys are aliens, but you guys live for a long time." She soon gave a stern one before to add, "And what they mean that 'the fate of our worlds including Earth and other planets might be endangered?'"

The human male looks from the letter to see the three aliens looking really concerned with this before nodding. "Fuyuki-dono. I need the Kero Ball." Keroro said after nodding but with a serious look. All could the boy do is nod and run out of the room, only to come back a minute later with something in his possession.

**A little while later…**

After a few minutes, several more people appeared and the rest of the Keroro Platoon has appeared. The Humans that appeared are the following: A Girl with blue hair with part of her hair in spikes wearing some sort of fancy clothing, as if she was rich. She is seen sitting near Tamama. The next one was female wearing a pale green and blue sweater and shorts with a large ribbon tied on her black hair in a pony tail. She seemed to be handing upside down from a rope as she appeared with Dororo the same way as he did. The next one was a male with silver hair wearing a Beanie and a suit of some kind, wearing a black jacket with orange and some white with black jeans. He was nearby Kururu as Kururu gave his usual 'Ku ku ku!' The last human was a female wearing a white shirt, a blue sweater vest, and a skirt. She also has a hair clip and a green wristband with a yellow star on it. She was near Pururu. Fuyuki was the first to speak as he asked, "Gunso… What did the letter mean by including Earth?"

"Fuyuki-dono, Natsumi-dono, as well as everyone else. I think we have some explaining to do." Keroro said, putting his fingers together as if plot something.

"Taicho-dono, what are you talking about?" Dororo asked the green Keronian.

"Dororo, Giroro, Pururu-chan, do you all remember what happened 110 years ago, before we went to Pekopon, de ariamsu?" Keroro asks, adressing the blue, the red and the Lilac aliens respectively.

"110 Years ago?" Giroro parroted, blinking a bit. "You mean 11 years to us?"

The Blue alien known then gave a realization grunt and said, "The incident on Keron, de gozaru?"

The green Keronian nodded to the blue one's statement as he admitted, "The very same one, de arimasuka.

"Keroro-kun, what does that have to do with the message we received?" Pururu questioned, regarding to the blue Shinobi Keronian's comment.

"A lot of things actually." Keroro replies. "Now that I think about it…that concussion helped brought back those memories from long ago; it was that long since the incident. But…" The Green sergeant looks to the humans in order from the ones he knew- Fuyuki and Natsumi- and to the the other three- to the silver haired boy and the two girls. "Fuyuki-dono, Natsumi-dono, Saburo-dono, Koyuki-dono, and Momoka-dono; this is a longtime secret to the Keron race- something that we normally wouldn't tell humans about, even to Pekoponians. We Keronians are longtime allies with the chosen wielders of a legendary weapon called the 'Keyblade'."

"A Keyblade…" 'Saburo'- the silver haired boy- admitted with in an intrigued look. "It sounds like an odd name for a weapon. Care to elaborate on what it looks like?"

"It's a sword that resembles a Skeleton Key." Kururu explained. "If you want to know any more 'incriminating evidence' the Keyblade is particular about its wielder; in fact, most of the chosen wielders were no other than humans!"

All of the humans in the room gave surprised expression and parroted, "H…Humans!?"

"The Keyblade was invented from another world." Giroro explained. "A long time ago, long before any of us were born, the was created for a sinister purpose; but it also used by those who were good- Keyblade 'Heroes' as one would put it. That's all you need to know for now."

"Oji-sama, Are you sure that there were humans being allies with Keronians? I thought you were trying to invade Pekopon? You could say, friendly fire?" The golden eyed female commented.

"Mois-dono, the Pekoponians are our 'enemies'. I was talking about the worlds outside of Pekopon having humans in it." Keroro said, looking the female that spoke before him with the Keronian remembering something before giving a sweat drop and a nervous smile that extends into the green area of his face. "I'm also forgetting that this is your first time hearing it too, de arimasuyo. Sorry…"

"It's alright, Oji-sama (Uncle)!" 'Mois' replied. She soon gave a bit of a confused look with her orange eyes looking intrigued as she added, "But this is the first time I heard about the weapon myself- I'm actually just as confused as Fuyuki-san and the others-" She raised her hand with a single finger out as she added- "you can say an escalating mystery?"

"Waitwaitwaitwait… so you're saying that there are other humans outside our planet?" Natsumi said, trying to have the green 'Keronian' to slow down.

Giroro nods to Natsumi's question and said, "Besides Pekopon, there are other worlds outside your galaxy that houses worlds where other humans are. But those worlds are supposed to be kept secret from all aliens, as well as the inhabitants of the worlds in that system. Only a few handfuls of residents know the secrets of the worlds."

Pururu nodded as she added, "In fact, our planet was charged to help defend the world where the Keyblade originated to help ensure its survival. Though the Keyblade masters are in charge of defending it, we are the only ones that are actually allowed to meddle in the affairs of the other worlds without getting into trouble. It's hard to keep track with on occasion as our planets usually orbit another sun, so it would to be tracked from the starting region before finding the planet. Your planet also have a tendency to revolve around a sun so it's no mistake if you end up somewhere else if you were travelling off Pekopon."

"So your race is in charge of protecting those worlds? But what is the point of Invading Pekopon and other planets?" The black haired female commented, questioning the 'Keronian's' Methods.

Dororo answers, closing his eyes, "It's most likely for Territory. There are those that plan to destroy the worlds that are unclaimed. By claiming them, enemies won't attempt to take over planets like Pekopon and other worlds that if they know how strong the enemy is, de gozaru. By attaining territory,from our home planet, this security reach can extend our territory to other locations. Securing key locations help better defend our territory, and even better protect these worlds if possible. I hope this help to explain things, Koyuki-dono."

"It does! Thank you, Dororo!" 'Koyuki' said in a happy look. "That means you guys are invaders AND defenders as well!"

"But… If what you said is true, then how do you reach these other worlds, then? Even if you do have a way, how will you find it if Earth moves around to the point you may not find them?" The only other female asked.

"It's alright! We practically have Kururu who can find it for us, Momo-chi!" Tamama replied with a cheeful look, raising its hand. "Besides, we can take a spaceship out there too, desu!"

"Tamama, I think Momoka asking how we can getthere- she knows about Kururu, but she's asking in how do we reach the outer reaches of world in the hurry. She was asking of how we know where the other worlds are right now at Pekopon's current position." Pururu said, facing 'Tamama'.

"Oh! Uh…" The black tadpole nervously gave a laugh before saying, "I don't know?"

"Figures. The Brat wouldn't know that, even if he heard of it. Besides, the day of Pekopon's revolution cycle determines how far or close we are to the world: Ku kukukuku!" The yellow Keronian spoke.

The young black tadpole looked at the yellow alien frog with a very iritated look "What's that supposed to mean!?"

"He means that at certain days of the year that Pekopon could be close to or far away from the worlds." Pururu commented. "The world has something like this well; You refer to these days as 'Solstices.'"

"The winter and Summer Solstices?" Fuyuki let out before thinking. "…But that usually appoints to the Axis of Earth's orbit."

"The worlds also have orbit of their own- even if time is different on each world." Kururu commented. "The granny can explain further."

The female Keronian gave a bit of a startled but turned bored look at Kururu before to admit, "We're getting close to the Winter Solstice- Around this time some of the planets are furthest from this world, but this world is close to them. And as for Keron, they are closest to the world during the Summer Solstice."

"But there lies the problem- only Grade A Invasion teams would be allowed in, even if someone from Grade B and below were to know to find them and even a piece of a legend. It wouldn't do us any good, even if we found those worlds we're not authorized we're a Grade F Invasion team."

"Now, now… In case you guys forgotten, I'm part of an A Grade Invasion group, remember? They asked for the Garuru Platoon's help too; As long as you guys are with someone like me, we can go into those worlds." Pururu said. "…Well, hopefully."

"Alright!" Keroro replies with a smile.

"So, you guys are heading towards the worlds then, right?" Saburo asked. "I suppose we'll be waiting this time then?"

"You're right on that Saburo-san!" The sergeant said with a thumbs up. "We'll be done in no time, de arimasuka!"

"Oji-sama, Can I come, too?" Mois asks in a polite manner.

"Sorry, Mois-dono. But this letter only asked for our platoons. Besides, we need someone to stay behind to watch Pekopon while we are gone de arimasu." the green Keronian said looking towards the female.

The female gave a bit of a saddened look before looking towards the sergeant, saying, "…Okay. But I really wished to go with you. I would love to see the world myself."

"Maybe next time, Mois-dono." Keroro said, walking up to her and placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, maybe next time!" Tamama said with a cheerful look, but suddenly he gave an evil look and grin, and thinks in an evil tone. ('_More like never! Now no one else can get between Gunso-san and me; I can finally show him how strong I can be and I'll make even someone pure like her jealous, desu!_')

"Tama-chan?" The haired girl said, looking towards the black tadpole.

The black Keronian suddenly have his normal look and look towards the blue haired maiden "Tama? Momo-chi, what's wrong, desu?" He asks.

"Well, how long do you think the mission will take?" 'Momoka' replies.

"Momoka-dono, this sort of mission might range for a couple of days to more than a couple of months. But we might be able to visit Pekopon more than once de arimasu." Keroro answers.

"How long do you have until you go?" Momoka asks.

"Usually, we leave right away, but we do have time to prepare and everything. So we can prepare for the big journey ahead of us, de arimasu!" Keroro answers with a excited look on his face.

The Keronians nod in agreement for the journey ahead will be difficult…

However, one of them remembered something; "Uh, Fuyuki-dono? Can you actually do us a favor?"

"Huh?" Fuyuki asked before facing Keroro. "What's wrong?"

"We were wondering if you can deliver a present to Nazozo-dono after we leave tomorrow." Keroro asked with a bit a worried look.

"…Eheheh… Sure." The male nodded, albeit, he looked a bit reluctant.

Date: November 19th- Time: 0200 Hours, 00 minues, 1 second

In the room, Keroro is seen resting in his bed grinding his teeth. The Scene switches to a dream scape, in which a lot of Gunpla were battling each other. But then the Gunpla disappear right in front of Keroro, much to his dismay, and it then shows him a new scene…

**Dreamscape**

It was a white room with a strange pod in it. In front of the pod, was a man wearing some robes. He had his face covered in red bandages with only a yellow eye and mouth visible. Keroro was looking around, and he sees a boy… This boy resembles the drawing of the girl made from earlier, except he was wearing a black shirt with white jacket over top of it. He also wore pants with jean legs over it with black sneakers. On his shirt, there was an X mark with spikes at all the ends. He shows blue eyes as he enters the room* ('_Gero!? I…It's him! But he looks different somehow de arimasu…_') Keroro thinks to himself, surprised at the boy's appearance.

"At Last, the Keyblade's chosen one." The man in robes spoke towards the boy walking in.

('_The Keyblade's… Chosen one de arimasu?_') The green sergeant said, looking towards the boy.

"Who are you talking to? The boy asked as he soon stopped. "Me? Or Sora?"

"To half of Sora, of course. You reside in darkness. What I need is someone who can move about the realm of light and destroy **Organization XIII**." The man in the robes answers.

('_Organization…XIII? Who or what is that?_') Keroro thought.

"Why? Who are you?" The boy questioned, referring to the man.

"I am a servant of the world." The man said, then gave a small chuckle before continuing. "And, if I'm a servant, then you should consider yourself a tool, at best."

Keroro was surprised from the man's answer to the boy and he thought to himself, looking angered, ('_A tool, de arimasu!?_')

"Was that… Was that supposed to be a joke?" The boy admitted, sounding irritated; he then summons a sword into his hand. The sword had a Skeleton Key shape to it. The hilt of the sword was surrounded by a golden box, to make it look like a Loophole of the key, with a chain at the bottom of the hilt, that leads to a mouse head symbol. The Blade of the sword was silver in color, with a teeth like crown symbol at the end of the blade, which gave it its Key shape. "'Cause I'm not laughing!" the boy yelled, and made his way running towards the man with the robes.

The green keronian was shocked to see the weapon the boy summoning the weapon in his hand and instantly recognized the weapon. ('_A Keyblade!?_') Keroro thought, and then he yells, "NO! Stop, de arimasuka!"

The small green amphibian alien tries to run in front of the boy to stop him, but somehow, the boy passes his small body like he was a ghost to attack the man with a slash. But somehow it passes through him, leaving a bit of a data of where the boy struck him before it changes back. "G…Gero?" The Keronian croaked, wondering what just happened.

The boy turns to man as the man says "My apologies. This is only a data-based projection."

The boy then gave a scream of rage before he slashes the projection with his weapon several times, with Keroro watching in light horror. When the boy tried to give one last slash, the projection disperses, leaving the boy in a state of exhaustion. ('_G-Gero… Th…That's not the guy I once knew… __**He's different from him**__, de arimasuka…_') The slightly scared alien said, looking at the exhausted boy.

A new projection of the man appears with the man standing closer to the pod. "Come, over here." He said to the boy, and the boy looks towards the male with an angry look. He turns to the male and brings his Keyblade up, and then says, "I hate you so much..." as he swung his Keyblade back,

"You should share some of that hatred with Sora. He's far too nice for his own good." The man said.

The boy swung his Keyblade and down again, saying "No! My heart belongs to me!" He then brings the Keyblade into position to attack once again. The projection destabilizes into data as the boy misses and hits the pod.

As the boy backs up, -Roxas- plays as the pod flashes. part of the pod opens, like a flower to reveal... "Sora..." The boy said, looking into the pod. Keroro looks inside of the pod as well, and sees a boy floating inside of it. The boy has caramel brown, spiky hair, wearing a red jumpsuit, a black and white coat with blue lining in the hood, big yellow shoes, white fingerless gloves with blue band holding a silver circle on the back. The last bit to notice was a necklace with a crown on it, matching the shape of the empty 'area of the teeth of the weapon. The jumpsuit and coat looked a little small on him as the legs only reached above the knees. The boy outside of the pod stepped out of his stance, looked up towards the other and walked forward a bit towards him. "You're lucky."

"Gero?" Keroro croaked, looking towards the golden blond hair boy.

The male gave a disappointed look, but with a smile. "Looks like my summer vacation is..." The boy gave a bit of a pause before finally saying

"over."

Before the Sergeant could say or do anything, he was suddenly back in his other dream about Gunpla. ('_G…Gero? Wh…What was that?_') he says, trying to gather up what happened as the theme ends.

**Keroro's Room**

Keroro then immediately awakens, and he was in his room. Keroro then looked around the room. "W…What was that dream? One moment I was dreaming about Gunpla, the next thing I knew, I was in a new room, then all of a sudden, Gunpla dream again." He soon held his head before to yell, What is going on, de arimasu!?" He began to shake his head, bit when the sergeant was done shaking his head, he looked to the clock. It was 9:00 Am in the morning.

"Gero! It's time to go!" The green Keronian said relizing the time. He looked to be packing his needed belongings, and his boxes of his toys.

**Docking Bay (Time: 0900 hours 30 minutes 00 seconds)**

Keroro looked to of just ran in as the others were looking him- well the humans at least as if here to send him off. "Gunso, you were almost late!" Fuyuki let out.

"Gero; I sort of overslept, de arimasu…!" Keroro let out while lookinga bit exhausted. He looked to have several items along with him before setting them on the ship as –Future Masters- begins to play.

"You better come back soon this time, stupid frog." Natsumi admitted with a stern look. "I don't want to be the one to work on your chores all of the time."

"Gero… well this journey could be a cakewalk or not- either way, we'll be back soon- we all will!" The green sergeant nodded before saluting. "That's a promise, de arimasunei!"

The pink haired girl gave a bit of a stern expression before lightening up to a smile. "Just get back soon, alright, Keroro?"

"Gero?" Keroro let out in confusion before nodding and boarding the ship.

A little while later, outside part of the house soon begins to move around safely with some of the people noticing it and running away as rail system is seen activated; below the a spaceship and a launching pad are seen. The Humans were seen outside of the ship near the bay as described before. The ship bears a slight resemblance to Keroro, with the ship being green with Keroro's eyes. Keroro's voice sounds out an intercom, saying, "We'll be back before you know it! Bye for now, de arimasu!"

The ship then starts to ignite the engines as it activates before the rails soon helped propelled it along before it shot up towards the sky with the engines helping it along with everyone saying their goodbyes to the departing team. The ship then lifts off towards the skies…

In the atmosphere orbit around Earth space, the ship exits the planet and looks to be in orbit. Inside of the ship, the 6 Keronians are sitting in different locations of the main room of the ship. "Okay, so where do we have to go to Pururu-chan?" Keroro asks, looking towards his lilac friend.

"Let's see here… According to the coordinates, our first destination is towards a tower location. All we have to do is open a warp gate and we'll be there in no time. Once we arrive, it's only a small distance of space travel away to go from there." Pururu answers. She types in a few keystrokes on the Keyboard, and a galactic map appears. Only 2 worlds are visible at this point: Pekopon (Earth), and another location the looks like a town of some kind- however, there was a tower-like room looking to of neighbor it nearby.

"According to the map, the coordinates seem to be pinpointing to a place known as Twilight Town." The yellow keronian said, looking at the coordinates.

"Twilight Town, de arimasu?" Keroro parrots.

"Why would the Coordinates point to us to a human infested area?" Giroro asks, looking towards the map.

"The coordinates were pretty old…" Pururu said, looking at the coordinates.

"Older than you? Or are you older than the message itself, Obaa-Chan?" The yellow alien said in a mocking tone.

The Lilac keronian gave a surprised look, with the pupils in her eyes giving a form of swirl in it, with the other members giving surprised grunts as well. After a few moments of sinking in, something popped in the room. "Did something just broke?" Keroro asks, looking around the room.

"Obaa-Chan?" Everyone looks towards Pururu upon hearing the line and Pururu looked to have depression aura around her. She seemed to be fiddling her fingers with her eyes towards the bottom right or bottom left. "They say that looks can be deceiving, but am I really starting to show on age?" The dampened spirited female Keronian mumbles and continues to mutter about other things regarding her age as while the other members except the yellow alien gave sweat droplets to that reaction. The cunning yellow alien just gives a simple Ku ku ku laugh.

"That was a low blow, Kururu Souchou." Keroro commented to the yellow Keronian. He then looks to the others. "Anyway, it's the only other nearby we can stop at."

"But that world nearby the town is where we needed to go; it looks like we can head for the town to investigate how they live for ourselves." Dororo commented. "Once we do, we can board the ship and travel to our real destination from there, de gozaruno."

"Gero, gerori! Let's head there, de arimasu!" the Green Keronian commanded, pointing towards the screen, towards the image of the town. Outside, a satellite resembling Kururu soon triggered before it turns to right of the of the ship's locationed before it it radiates with aenergy before firing a beam that soon opens a warp gate in front of them. Soon the ship shoots out to the location of Twilight Town.

**Meanwhile, back in Oku-Tokyo…**

Back in the city, two figures were seen on the top of the Nishizawa Tower. One of them looked to be an average Teenager height, while the other looked to be average child height- at least for 10 years. They seem to be wearing black jackets built for their heights and structure. "Looks like they left." The taller figure spoke. The figure's voice was a young male's voice- sounding similar to one of the cloaked figures from before.

"What do you think we should do?" the smaller figure asked. This figure's voice was a young girl's voice- again sounding like the female cloaked figure.

"Well, we gotta follow them somehow…" The taller figure said, crossing his arms.

"Through our ship?" The smaller figure suggested.

"You know it. But we gotta report this to the Supreme Commanders- looks like they started on a mission without authorization." The taller figure said.

The smaller figure stood in front of the taller figure and looks towards the taller figure with yellow shiny eyes. "But we can't report them to the Supreme Commander! They were already in trouble by them before; you know with their track record and all that!"

"There's a reason why Level A Class Platoons are allowed into the Worlds- because they are the most trustworthy out of the rest of levels. We're not sure what those guys are up to. But you know the penalty if a Level B platoon or below go into the worlds without Authorization. It'll be catastrophic for them if they got caught. But we have to be the ones to report it. But then again, no one tells them these things- Kururu even knows that but I guess he figured 'we'll come to that bridge when we come to it.' Or some sort of lame-brained excuse." The taller figure explained with a bit of anger in his voice, looking to the ground with blue eyes, but narrowed in anger.

"But it's not fair! If they get caught, they're going to get court martialed and possibly be fired!" The smaller figure said in distress. She then seemed to of calmed down a bit when she politely asked, "Can we please not report this?"

The taller figure shows a large anime vein as he says, "Hey, kiddo." The smaller figure gave an intrigued grunt. Then he smacks the smaller figure's head with his right arm.

"HEY, OW!" The smaller yelled in pain holding her head in pain, with her eyes a white circle with a scribbled black outline, with tears formed on the side of the eyes. "Why'd you go and do that!?

The taller figure yells in a booming voice, with his eyes white with a black outline, but set in an angry expression in his eyes, "Keep quiet you little kid! I don't like as much as you do, but I'm calling the Supreme Commander to report this right now!" This causes the smaller figure to lose her balance a bit.

"Did you have to hit me with your right arm?!" The smaller figure argued. "Or even hit me altogether?!"

"I can hit you again with my left if you prefer!" The taller figure roared back.

The Taller figure then brings out a dark red remote like device and presses a button. A projecting beam of light appeared from a center orb of the device, and a white screen hologram is visible a short distance away. Three silhouettes formed. They appear to be Keronians, except for the white glowing eyes, with the one in the center with a horned helmet and the other two wearing picklehaube shaped helmets. "This is the Supreme Commander. What's the reason of this call?" The center silhouette asked. The voices seemed to be garbled a bit.

"This is Winged Star one and Winged Star two reporting here, sirs!" The figures said saluting. The Taller figure continued on from there. "Sorry to interrupt your meeting, Supreme Commander...and company I guess? Anyways, we got a situation. We, the Winged Star Siblings of the Keron army, had witnessed the Keroro Platoon and Pururu Kangochou of the Garuru Platoon heading towards the Worlds."

"The Keroro Platoon is piloting a ship towards the Worlds and without Authorization no less? This… is quite unusual… It's bad enough the Keroro Platoon has been delaying their invasion of Pekopon, but entering the worlds without authorization has put them right over the edge." The center Commander said with a large amount of odd calmness in the voice.

"Wait a second there. We know about your track record. Are you absolutely sure what you saw is true?"

"Absolutely, sir! We even recorded it!" The smaller figure said. The Taller figure then presses another switch and a video showing the Keroro platoon's ship leaving the house is seen. The screen immediately shifts back to the 'Commanders'.

"They seemed to be going into the world with Pururu as an attempt to head in there. But, I think they all forgot about one detail- they would need the **leader** and two more members of the platoon to successfully enter it with authorization." The taller of the two added. "Well, Leader and at least one subordinate, but then again an extra head would help.

"Those idiots… Winged Star Siblings, seeing the situation as it is, we ask you to mobilize and capture the Keroro Platoon. Your objective is to subdue and drag them back to Pekopon immediately so we will handle delivering the punishment ourselves." The right Commander said to the two.

"Yes sir." The two said in a dignified manner.

A thought then hit the taller figure. "But wait a second, sir! What if they have a reason of going to the worlds? What if it is something important? If we show the important reason why-"

"In the event of they DO have a reason of entering the worlds then we ask that you send up the proof towards us." The center commander answers.

"Great. Thanks, Supreme Commander. But, uh… might we have some extra help to locate and/or subdue them?" the smaller figure asks.

"You may. Now GO!" All three commanders said as the device shuts off. The Taller figure puts away the device.

"But wait a second… Do you think they will be surprised if they see us?" The smaller figure asks, looking towards the taller figure.

"Kiddo, I think they'll be either surprised, shocked, or both to recognize us- at least in our current forms. But I think I know where to look for help in case we need to find them." The Taller figure said.

**Hidden Valley (**Time: **0940 hours)**

We see a ship flying toward a base located in a valley covered in thick trees. The tall figure and the small figure are seen dropping out of the ship, and landing onto the ground. "I just hope she's still around." The taller figure said.

"Why? She's usually in the base, right?" The small figure replied, looking towards the figure as the two walk towards a door.

"True." The taller figure said, with a cheerful tone.

"I just hope she can recognize use with these cloaks on..." The smaller figure says as the two walked towards the door. When they stop at the door, they look towards at each other and nods before the small figure knocks on the door.

The door opens, and another one of the 'Keronians' the door. This one is an eminence purple keron tadpole adult female, with short brunette hair, and a light delugea purple Beret with a eminence purple band on the rim and light delugea purple flaps on it. The badge is on the side her beret. She wears purple glasses, she has gray blue eyes, and a rainbow blot that resembles the cingular mascot as her belly mark & badge, and a scar on the side her face behind her right eye hidden by her hair. "Hey there, Atlanta." The taller figure said, talking to the Keronian.

"…Yo?" 'Atlanta' replied, making a weird face like she recognizes the voices, but not the looks.

"It's us! It's just... Well, this is the first you seen us using our Ahotron forms. Well, that and we're wearing these cloaks that cover our faces and body." The taller figure explained. The smaller figure could only a give a sheepish giggle.

"Kay...? " The eminence purple alien said in response.

"Well, we got a problem. We'll explain inside if you could let us in." The taller figure explains.

Atlanta steps aside as she says, "Sure."

"Thanks." The taller figure said as he enters the base with the smaller figure.

**Niji Platoon Base: Entry Level**

In the Living area inside of the base, the figures are explaining what they heard. In a flash back, the two figures actually watched the conversation between the Keronians and the humans that occurred earlier, but from the outside. Basically, they explain about the Keybearers, the platoon's plans, and how they saw the Keroro platoon leaving, and what's happening: they're going to go after them to drag them back here. "...If they are going to help people...why stop them?" Atlanta finally spoke.

"The problem is they're not supposed to go into the worlds without authorization. Pururu can get in just fine, but the Keroro Platoon is another story! The army's going to give 'em a Court Martial unless they have a proper reason of entering the worlds! We have to get them back." The taller figure said.

"And risk getting them in trouble with the army again?" The smaller figure responds, obviously to the last sentence.

"...Sorry, but…the keron army can screw themselves." The purple Keronian commented with a flat look with the two giving a startled look "They did not say anything about this before, if the Keroro Platoon doesn't know, not their fault, it's the army's for not telling." She added as she crosses her arms.

"Hey, yeah!" The smaller figure commented.

"Is there aaany thing about this in the rule book? Nooooooooooooo. Was it put on any briefings? Noooooooooooooooooooo. Either the Keron army is hiding something...or they are just being the soulless bastards they are and letting people and planets die…you already know what our race does...you already know what they want the K66 here to do...take over Pekopon and enslave the human race." The female alien said to the two figures.

"But then again, the higher leveled Invaders are get told this thing, not the lower rankings. And I actually thought they were here for Territory and such. I managed to get close enough and I heard that only Grade A invaders are allowed into the worlds. It must be pretty important to keep it a secret from the lower levels." The taller figure said, repeating what he and the other figure heard.

"Well, their fault for not telling the lowers...sorry to seem bitchy, but I stand my ground on what I beileve." Atlanta replied.

"Right. Well, anyway, we have our orders. But they do have a chance from saving themselves from a court martial. If they still have that letter and we can send it to the higher ups, we can save them from Court Martial and they can keep exploring the worlds." The smaller figure explained.

"That is, if they believe the letter." The taller figure added.

Atlanta mumbles something about how others seem to distort the leader's words, and about how Obaba assigned them to this job. "Anyways... We better get going. We'll let you know if we get something and the leaders believe their story." The taller one said, as the two figures stood up.

"Kay... you know where I am... Sorry to say if it involves tying to 'drag' them back, your out of luck on getting my help." The purple female said to them.

"Alright then." The taller figured answered, and the two leaves the room and the base. But just after the two leaves the base, however the taller figure popped their head in before to say, "Tell Nazozo happy birthday!"

"…" The purple Keronian soon gave a quick question to herself; ('_How the hell do they know it's his birthday_?')

**Back outside…**

"I just hope we don't have to fight them. But if anything...I'll get to kick Keroro's butt for traumatizing Dororo." The higher statured figure said, pounding his lift fist into his right hand.

All could the smaller statured enigma say with a sweat droplet, "Oh come on..."

The two boards their ship and they head up into the sky, making a chase after their 'comrades.'

*End of Prologue.*

DATA FILE ACTIVATED. ACCESSING DATA AND COMMAND ARCHIEVES…

FILE SEARCH COMPLETED; PULLING UP FIRST SIGHTINGS OF EACH REVEALED CHARACTERS WITH COMMANDS.

Keroro Gunso  
Rank: Sergeant (Gunso)  
First Appearance: Episode 1A (Anime), Volume 1, Chapter 1: I am Keroro Gunso! (Manga)  
Occupation: Leader of the Keroro Platoon.  
Commands:  
Quick Blitz, Sliding Dash, Sonic Edge (Second arte: Strike Raid)

Pururu Kangochou  
Rank: Chief Medic  
First appearance: Episode 130B (Anime), Volume 13, Extra Chapter: Kiruru Disposal (Manga)  
Occupation: Chief Medic of the Garuru Platoon.  
Commands:  
Purification Needle, Needle Throw, Healing Injection

Giroro Gouchou  
Rank: Corporal  
First Appearance: Episode 3B (Anime), Volume 2, Chapter 11: A new Life form Attacks! (Manga)  
Occupation: Mobile Gunner of the Keroro Platoon.  
Commands:  
Blast Flare, Flare Impact, Laser Shot

Tamama Nitouhei  
Rank: Private, Second Class  
First Appearance: Episode 2A (Anime), Volume 1, Chapter 3, Multiple Personality Girl, Momoka Nishizawa (Manga)  
Occupation: Main fighter and Storm Trooper of Keroro Platoon  
Commands:  
Tamama Impact, Storm Claw, Dead Upper

Kuroro Souchou  
Rank: Sergeant Major  
First Appearance: Episode 9A (Anime), Volume 2, Chapter 20: A Forth Visitor (Manga)  
Occupation: Tactics and Communications Officer of Keroro Platoon.  
Commands:  
Microwave, Maximum Voice, Sonic Wave

Dororo Heicho (Formally known as Zeroro)  
Rank: Lance Corporal  
First Appearance: Episode 13A (Anime), Volume 7, Chapter 55: Enter the Dragonlike Transfer Student! (Manga)  
Occupation: Advisor, and Assassin Unit of the Keroro Platoon  
Commands:  
Insight Judgement (Kanteiganriki, Kuuga, Zero Dimension Slash

Fuyuki Hinata  
Rank: (Not in army)  
First Appearance: Episode 1A (Anime), Volume 1, Chapter 1: I am Keroro Gunso! (Manga)  
Occupation: High School Student, Human Partner of Keroro, Occult club leader in school

Natsumi Hinata  
Rank: (Not in army)  
First Appearance: Episode 1A (Anime), Volume 1, Chapter 1: I am Keroro Gunso! (Manga)  
Occupation: High School Student, Human Partner of Giroro

Momoka Nishizawa  
Rank: (Not in army)  
First Appearance: Episode 2A (Anime), Volume 1, Chapter 3: Multiple Personality Girl, Momoka Nishizawa (Manga)  
Occupation: Daughter of Nishizawa Peach Company's head, High School Student, Human Partner of Tamama, Occult Club member.

Saburo Mutsumi (Or Hojo)  
Rank: (Not in army)  
First Appearance: Episode 1A (Anime), Volume 2, Chapter 19: The 623 Incident! (Manga)  
Occupation: Human(?) Partner of Kururu, High school student, Radio Host 623

Koyuki Azumaya  
Rank: (Not in army)  
First Appearance: Episode 13A (Anime), Volume 7, Chapter 55: Enter the Dragonlike Transfer Student! (Manga)  
Occupation: Ninja, High School Student.

Mois (Angol Mois)  
Rank: (Not in the Army)  
First Appearance: Episode 7A (Anime), Volume 1, Chapter 10: The Sublime Revelation of the Hinata Family.  
Occupation: Destroyer of Worlds

Tall Figure (Real name unkown)  
Rank: (Unknown)  
First Appearance: Prologue  
Occupation: Unknown, but is an informant of the Keron Army  
Owned by: Author (flagstealer)

Small Figure (Real Name Unkown)  
Rank: (Unknown)  
First Appearance: Prologue  
Occupation: Unknown, but an informant of the Keron Army  
Owned by: Author (Flagstealer)

Atlanta  
Rank: Chief Medic  
First Appearance: Prologue  
Occupation: Medic of the Niji Platoon  
Owned by: Atlanta-Hammy of deviantART

4 Characters Unable to identify at this time.

End of Identification Report.

Keromake: Better late than Never.

While the Keroro Platoon's ship was seen moving through the warp gate to their destination Twilight Town… We see inside of the ship that Pururu was still muttering to herself from earlier.

"Do you think we'll be allowed into the worlds?" Giroro asks.

"I'm sure we'll be fine!" Keroro said, in a cheerful expression. "I mean, what's the worst that could happen to us? We're soldiers from Keron after all."

"Don't be so lax, Taicho." Kururu said, and everyone, even Pururu, looks towards him. "I've hacked into the army's database, and found something worth of interest inside of it regarding what you said."

"What about it, Kururu-dono?" Dororo asks.

"Anyone within the army that's not a Grade A invader or in our case, with two members of a Grade A invader platoon are required to have special permission to enter the worlds." The Yellow grinning alien said.

Tamama blinked twice in response and said, "What happens to those who enter the worlds without authorization, desu?"

Kururu then gave a simple Ku ku ku laugh, and then finally said, "We get court martialed. And since we have a bad track record as is with our slow invasion, we're going to get fired."

All of the other Keroro Platoon members, and even Pururu paled upon hearing that line and Keroro was sweating bullets when he finally said, "We're screwed if we're caught, de arimasu!"

Giroro then said while sweating, "Then who would the army send to go after us?"

We now see a ship behind them that matches the shape of Keroro's ship except it is white on the left, and black on the right for the colors, with a star with wings on it. The left half of the star is black, with the wing black as well, and the other half of the star and other wing white. Inside of the ship, the two figures from earlier are seen in the ship, with the taller figure piloting the ship. "Are we there yet?"

"NO." The taller figure replied, with a hint of annoyance in his voice, and an anime vein appearing off the side of his head.

The First quote by Saburo was from episode 229 of the anime

The Second quote was the first Quote Sora says from the start of KH II

All Keroro characters and the Keronian Species are owned by Mine Yoshizaki. All KH Characters are owned by Square Enix. I do not own anything except for my characters and the plot.

Next time: The Keroro Platoon and Pururu enter Twilight Town, a World that exits on the borderline of the Realms of Light and Darkness. But the group runs into their shares of trouble when they meet the Twilight Town Disciplinary Committee and even confront a new enemy! But they also meet new friends and learn about another group of newcomers that were there.

Next Time: Twilight Town: The Keronians Descend!


End file.
